La Carta de Lila
by clarisahsm
Summary: Lila se va,dejandole el corazón roto a Arnold, pero después de todo ellos nunca fueron felices juntos... BASADO EN HECHOS REALES, con su debida adaptación, por supuesto... Disfrútenlo!
1. Y Por Favor No Llores

**No llores**

En muchos años te encontrare de nuevo,

Y entonces no habrá silencio,

Te diré la verdadera razón

Por la cual este amor,

No fue una realidad.

Te extrañare durante todo ese tiempo,

Pero valdrá la pena cuando te mire otra vez

Para entonces ya habremos cambiado

Y juntos nos reiremos del llanto

Que los dos derramamos.

Nos burlaremos del tiempo que paso,

Sin que uno supiera del otro,

Y de nuevo lloraremos

Con la misma canción

Que nos vio separarnos.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-¿y Lila? Tengo que hablar con ella- entra Arnold al salón de clases arrojando la mochila en su lugar y preguntándole a unos cuantos chicos que estaban ahí.

Inmediatamente dos de los chicos que ahí se encontraban se miraron impresionados.

-¿Ella no te lo dijo?- le dice uno de los chicos.

-¿Decirme que?

**Our love is like an endless roller coaster road**

**After all of the ups and the downs we've had**

**Now I gotta let you go**

**(And please don't cry)**

**Nuestro amor es como una monta rusa sin fin**

**Después de todos los altibajos que hemos tenido**

**Ahora tengo que dejarte ir**

**(Y por favor no llores)**

-¿Ya tienes todo listo? Es un largo viaje- le pregunta el señor Sawyer a su hija.

-Estoy segura de que estoy lista- dice buscando en el armario su abrigo verde, como su padre lo había dicho, un viaje bastante largo le esperaba.

**I was naive I thought together we'd grow old**

**When I think of the times I hurt you so**

**It pains my heart and soul**

**(And please don't cry)**

**Yo era ingenua, pensé envejeceríamos juntos**

**Cuando pienso en las veces que te lastime**

**Me duele el corazón y el alma**

**(Y por favor no llores)**

Despacio el otro de los chicos se levanto- Ella se va a ir a Canadá.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por qué?- Dice bastante impresionado.

-Ahí viene Pataki, ella sabe todo.

-¿Yo sé todo de qué?-pregunta Helga al escuchar su nombre.

**Now just let it be, 'cause there's nothing to do but let go**

**Until the world will allow our love then...we will say goodbye**

**Ahora solo dejen que ocurra, porque no hay nada que hacer más que dejarte ir**

**Hasta que el mundo permita nuestro amor...vamos a decir adiós**

-Bien, te espero abajo- dice el padre de Lila bajando las escaleras de su casa con parte del equipaje de su hija.

-Claro- Lila mira sobre su escritorio un par de papeles que ahí se encontraban, se acerco a revisarlos por si había alguno importante.

**It's okay baby please don't cry**

**We've come to the end of our journey tonight**

**But you'll meet me somewhere down the line**

**We'll be lovers again in another life**

**Está bien baby, por favor no llores**

**Hemos llegado al final de nuestro diario esta noche**

**Pero nos encontraremos en alguna parte bajo la línea**

**Seremos amantes de nuevo, en otra vida.**

-Helga, ¿Dónde está Lila? ¿Ya se fue? ¿Por qué se va?-Arnold comienza a bombardear a Helga cn tantas preguntas, al punto de que esta casi le da un puñetazo para callarlo.

-¡Calma cabeza de balón! Va camino al aeropuerto, y con eso te digo que no se ha ido, y se va por que tiene grandes oportunidades en una escuela de actuación en Canadá ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

**Day after day we fought a never ending war**

**All this anger it truly blinded us**

**'Till we couldn't see no more**

**(And baby I cried)**

**Día tras día nos enfrentábamos a una guerra sin fin**

**Toda esta ira que realmente nos cegó**

**Hasta que no podíamos ver nada más**

**(Y baby yo lloraba)**

-Romeo y Julieta- dijo en un suspiro la pelirroja, recordando la última vez que Helga estuvo en su habitación…

-Flashback-

-¡Es una obra tan violenta Lila! Hay tantas peleas sangrientas ¿No te molesta?- dice Helga dando vueltas alrededor de la pelirroja, que estaba sentada en una silla.

-Nada de eso, la violencia de las escenas es para subrayar el realismo de la obra, es decir que el amor lo conquista todo- Responde con su tono dulce.

-Bueno… ¿Qué dices de las líneas, no temes olvidarlas en escena?- sigue Helga tratando de convencerla para que no fuera Julieta.

-No tengo miedo de actuar, me siento cómoda frente al publico- responde la pecosa sin dejar su tono amable, a pesar de la insistencia de Helga.

-¿Qué hay sobre el vestido tan extraño que tienes que usar?

-Ya vi el trabajo de Sheena, lo que hizo con el vestido fue encantador.

-Escucha Lila, yo tengo que ser Julieta.

-¿Por qué Helga?

-¡Por que es necesario! ¿Entiendes?

-Bueno, si no tienes una razón- dice con un tono mas cansado.

-Si tengo una razón, pero no puedo decirte cual es…

-¿No será por casualidad que te guste Arnold, verdad?

-¿Estas demente?

-Hay bueno, si hay una buena razón para ser Julieta es que te guste Arnold, y por que quieres besarlo, yo puedo entenderlo. Supongo que eso seria tan dulce y yo te daría la parte si esa seria la razón…

-¿Quieres decir que si digo que me gusta Arnold, entonces podre ser Julieta?

-Seguro, si no es eso, no lo dejare.

-Aguarda un momento…

-¿Si Helga?

-Estrictamente, hipotéticamente si digo que me gusta Arnold, ¿Jurarías no decírselo a nadie?

-Eso creo, si fuera un secreto, claro ¿Entiendes?

-Y también entenderías en caso hipotético que me gusta Arnold y no le dirías nada a nadie porque te estrangularía con mis manos.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que no lo diría.

-Me gusta Arnold

-¿Perdón? No te escuche…

-Me gusta Arnold.

-Lo siento Helga, no escucho…

-¡Me gusta Arnold! Estoy loca por él, cada vez que veo la luna pienso en él y me enamoro mas ¡Me encanta el chico! ¿Estás feliz?

-Tengo una extraña sensación de que el te gusta.

-¿Me das el papel?

-Por supuesto Helga.

-Gracias, y recuerda si alguien lo sabe grrr- dice lo ultimo saliendo de la habitación y haciendo como si estrangulara a alguien.

-Flashback-

-_Que recuerdos_- piensa la Lila tomando el libro, después de todo se podía distraer con él durante el camino.

**So many nights I stayed up worrying alone**

**'Cause I buried the guilt inside my heart**

**'Till tears would overflow**

**(Baby I cried)**

**Tantas noches que me preocupe sola**

**Porque la culpa estaba enterrada en mi corazon**

**Hasta que las lágrimas se me desbordaban**

**(Baby lloré)**

-Tengo que ir a buscarla- Arnold sale del salón hasta que la voz de Helga lo detiene.

-¡Espérame! Voy contigo…

-¿Por qué? No me hagas perder tiempo Helga, en verdad lo necesito.

-Y yo quiero ayudar, corre bucko!

**Now just let it be, 'cause there's nothing to do but let go**

**Until the world will allow our love then...we will say goodbye**

**Ahora solo dejen que ocurra, porque no hay nada que hacer más que dejarte ir**

**Hasta que el mundo permita nuestro amor...vamos a decir adiós**

-Lila, ya llego tu taxi- dice el sr. Sawyer, tomando el esto del equipaje pesado de Lila.

-Ya voy- Toma su bolso y un pequeño maletín donde pone el libro y una carta.

**It's okay baby please don't cry**

**We've come to the end of our journey tonight**

**But you'll meet me somewhere down the line**

**We'll be lovers again in another life**

**Está bien baby, por favor no llores**

**Hemos llegado al final de nuestro diario esta noche**

**Pero nos encontraremos en alguna parte bajo la línea**

**Seremos amantes de nuevo, en otra vida.**

-¿Estará en su casa o ya se habrá ido al aeropuerto?-le pregunta el rubio a Helga, los que con un poco de esfuerzo lograron escaparse de la escuela.

-No lo se Arnold, pero te recomiendo ir al aeropuerto, así si esta allá no perdemos tiempo en ir a buscarla a su casa.

**When tears come to me, when I feel sad and low**

**I remember the times you used to hold me close**

**We don't have to fight, don't have to fight no more, alright?**

**And please don't cry**

**Cuando las lágrimas vienen a mí, cuando me siento triste y mal**

**Recuerdo las veces que me abrazaste**

**No tenemos que luchar, no tengo que luchar, no más, bien?**

**Y por favor no llores**

-Nos vemos papá, te aviso cuando llegue- Lila se despide de su padre con un abrazo antes de subir al taxi.

-Suerte princesa, que te valla muy bien- dice el viejo hombre con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

**It's okay baby please don't cry**

**We've come to the end of our journey tonight**

**But you'll meet me somewhere down the line**

**We'll be lovers again in another life**

**Está bien baby, por favor no llores**

**Hemos llegado al final de nuestro diario esta noche**

**Pero nos encontraremos en alguna parte bajo la línea**

**Seremos amantes de nuevo, en otra vida.**

-¿Y ahora?- le pregunta Helga a Arnold, los cuales habían llegado antes que Lila al aeropuerto por que la escuela estaba mas cerca del aeropuerto que la casa de la pelirroja.

-No lo se, creo que tenemos que esperar a que llegue, solo hay esta entrada.

-Arnold ¿Exactamente que le quieres decir?

-Le quiero decir que la amo, y tratar de convencerla para que se quede.

-Si tanto la amaras, dejarías que se fuera, tiene muchas oportunidades para cumplir su sueño alla.

-¿Qué?- Antes de que Arnold procese la palabras de Helga, se da cuenta de que Lila esta bajando de un taxi- ¡Lila!

Al escuchar su nombre, Lila busco a el dueño de esa voz sorprendiéndose de que estuviera ahí.

-Arnold ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lila, por favor quédate, yo te amo ¿Tu no me quieres?

-Arnold, no me voy a quedar, además yo no te amo y tu no me amas.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?

-Acabo de leer un dialogo que me izo reflexionar "El amor de los jóvenes esta en los ojos y no en el corazón" ¿Sabes en donde lo lei?

-No, no lo se

-Romeo y Julieta, Arnold,- dice extendiéndole el libro que había tomado de su escritorio- ahí dentro hay una carta- Lila se da cuenta de que Arnold no fue a buscarla solo, también estaba Helga.

-¿Qué dice?- Arnold, trata de abrirla pero Lila lo detiene.

-Calma, tu y Helga vallan a Slaulen's y tomen una malteada por mi, ahí leeras la carta ¿Me lo prometes? Antes de irme…

-¿Sobre que es?

-Adiós Arnold, me voy que pierdo mi vuelo- Lila voltea a ver a Helga y con mímica sin que el rubio se dé cuenta le dice "Suerte" con lo cual Helga se confunde.

**It's okay baby please don't cry**

**We've come to the end of our journey tonight**

**But you'll meet me somewhere down the line**

**We'll be lovers again in another life**

**Está bien baby, por favor no llores**

**Hemos llegado al final de nuestro diario esta noche**

**Pero nos encontraremos en alguna parte bajo la línea**

**Seremos amantes de nuevo, en otra vida.**

Lila sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no lastimaría a Arnold, de hecho lo aria abrir los ojos frente a la realidad, y lo más importante para ella, no lo haría llorar.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**Es todo por hoy! Faltan 9 min. Para que sea lunes! Este FF en lo personal me parece demasiado asdfg pues está basado en hechos reales, adaptados, obviamente.**

**Espero les guste, tendrá como máximo (creo yo) 5 capitulos, pues es una historia corta.**

**P.D: La canción es el cover en ingles de "Don't Cry" de Park Bom, por Moa.**

**ClarisaHSM! :* besitos!**


	2. Día A Día

**Día a Día**

Explícame amor mío

¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel conmigo?

¿Por qué la vida no me dio mi segunda oportunidad?

¡Merecida la tenia!

Tanto amarte me costó demasiado,

¿Quién me regresara las palabras y versos que te dedique?

¿Quién me pagara las noches que me desvele?

Ni siquiera tu recuerdo podrá hacerlo,

Solo tú amor mío

Puedes hacerme creer que le soy indiferente al destino.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-Helga…- Arnold suspiro tan fuerte cuando perdió de vista a Lila, después se lanzo hacia la rubia tomando el libro con fuerza.

-Arnold por favor ¿Qué paso?- le pregunta Helga confundida, sabía que Lila se iba mas no conocía motivos.

******FINALLY I REALIZED****  
****THAT I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU****  
****I WAS SO WRONG****  
****FORGIVE ME**

**Al fin me he dado cuenta****  
****Que no soy nada sin ti****  
****Estaba tan equivocado, perdóname**

-Quiero cumplirle a Lila, ¿vamos a Slaulen's?- Arnold sentía una gran presión en el pecho pero sabía que si Lila lo hacía era por su bien, tal vez no lo amara como Julieta a Romeo pero jamás haría algo para perjudicarlo, y el jamás le quitara una oportunidad como la que Lila tenia.

**Padocheoreom buswojin nae mam****  
****Baramcheoreom heundeullineun nae mam****  
****Yeongicheoreom sarajin nae sarang****  
****Munsincheoreom jiwojijiga anha****  
****Hansumman ttangi kkeojira swijyo****  
****Nae gaseumsogen meonjiman ssahijyo SAY GOODBYE**

**Mi corazón roto como una ola****  
****Mi corazón tiembla como el viento****  
****Mi corazón se desvanece como el humo****  
****Es imposible de borrar como un tatuaje****  
****Suspire profundamente como si el suelo se fuera a hundir****  
****Solo partículas de polvo que se amontonan en mi mente****  
****Di adiós.**

Cabe mencionar que en Helga no cavia la felicidad y emoción, pero también sufría al ver a su cabeza de balón tan triste por alguien a quien ahora ella odiaba mas- Vamos, digo no creo que nos dejen entrar a estas horas a clases- le responde la rubia mientras se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar rumbo al famoso lugar.

**Nega eobsin dan harudo mot salgeotman gatatdeon na****  
****Saenggakgwaneun dareugedo geureokjeoreok honja jal sara****  
****Bogosipdago bulleobwado neon amu daedabeobtjanha****  
****Heotdoen gidae georeobwado ijen soyongeobtjanha**

**Pensé que no sería capaz de vivir ni un solo día sin ti.****  
****Pero extrañándote conseguí vivir más de lo que pensaba****  
****No respondiste nada cuando te llore a gritos "te echo de menos"****  
****Tenía una pequeña esperanza pero ahora es inútil**

Ambos caminaron juntos en silencio durante mas de medio camino hasta que Arnold abrió el libro y saco la carta que Lila le había dejado- ¿Qué no te dijo que la leyeras hasta que llegaras a Slaulen's?

Arnold sonrió sarcásticamente y lanzo unas pequeñas carcajadas- Digamos que es para ponernos a mano, ella me dejo y yo abro su carta antes de tiempo ¿Qué tiene de malo?- responde tratando de abrir el sobre.

**Ne yeope inneun geu sarami mwonji hoksi neol ullijin annneunji****  
****Geudae naega boigin haneunji beolsseo ssak da ijeonneunji****  
****Geokjeongdwae dagagagijocha mareul geol su jocha eobseo aetaeugo****  
****Na hollo gin bameul jisaeujyo subaekbeon jiwonaejyo**

**Qué pasa con la persona que está a tu lado ¿Te hizo llorar?****  
****Cariño ¿Aun puedes verme?¿Te olvidaste de mi?****  
****Estoy preocupado. Siento ansiedad porque no me dejas acercarme****  
****e intentar arreglar algo.****  
****Pase largas noches solo****  
****Intentando borrar tu recuerdo una y mil veces.**

-Buen punto cabezón, pero me podrías hacer el grandísimo favor de explicarme ¿qué fue lo que paso? Cada vez me enredo más en este asunto- Helga seguía caminando un poco más lento para que Arnold no se quedara atrás.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón, te lo explicare el Slaulen's, pero primero leo la carta...- responde tratando de nuevo de abrir la carta, pero era inútil, necesitaría tijeras.

**Dorabojimalgo tteonagara****  
****Tto nareul chatjimalgo saragara****  
****Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoeeopgie****  
****Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara****  
****Geureokjeoreok chamabolmanhae****  
****Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeonaelmanhae****  
****Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeyadwae****  
****Haru Haru****  
****Mudyeojyeogane**

**No mires atrás y vete. No me busques más y vive tu vida.****  
****Porque no me arrepiento de amarte.****  
****Recuerda solo los buenos momentos.****  
****Podré soportarlo de algún modo****  
****Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera****  
****Deberías poder llegar a ser feliz****  
****Día a día me voy apagando**

Una vez que llegaron un mesero les asigno mesa y tomo sus ordenes- ¿Qué van a tomar?- les pregunta el mesero.

-Yo quiero una malteada de fresa, era la favorita de Lila, siempre la pedía- le responde Arnold al mesero.

-Buena forma de tratar de olvidar Arnoldo- le dice Helga subiendo los pies a la mesa y tapando su cara con el menú- Yo quiero una malteada de chocolate- Helga le lanza violentamente el manu al mesero quien lo tomo del suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-Enseguida les traigo sus ordenes- El mesero se da media vuelta pero la voz de Arnold lo regresa- Mejor deme una malteada de chocolate y si me prestara unas tijeras seria el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Enseguida…

**OH GIRL I CRY CRY****  
****YO MY ALL (SAY GOODBYE)******

**Gireul geotda neowa na uri majuchindahaedo****  
****Mot boncheok hagoseo geudaero gadeongil gajwo******

**Jakkuman yet saenggagi tteooreumyeon amado****  
****Nado mollae geudael chajagaljido molla**

**Oh, Chica, Lloro y lloro.****  
****Tú eres mi todo.****  
****Di adiós.****  
****Si algún día nos encontramos por la calle.****  
****Haz como si no me hubieras visto y sigue tu camino.****  
****Si todavía piensas en nuestros recuerdos****  
****Quizás vaya a buscarte en secreto**

-El mesero parece un zopenco con ese peinadito de niño pequeño - dice desinteresada Helga sin saber que el mesero estaba detrás de ella.

-mph mph, aquí están las tijeras- El mesero paso una mano por su peinado estilo Curly y se retiro.

Arnold y Helga rieron a carcajadas por ese pequeño accidente, pero después el rubio tomo les tijeras y comenzó a abrir el sobre.

**Neon neul geu saramgwa haengbokhage neon neul****  
****naega dareun mam an meokge****  
****Neon neul jageun miryeondo an namgekkeum jal jinaejwo na borandeusi******

**Neon neul jeo haneulgachi hayake tteun gureumgwado gachi saeparake****  
****Neon neul geureoke useojwo amu il eopdeusi**

**Que siempre seas feliz con él. Así yo no cambiare de opinión.****  
****Ni el más pequeño remordimiento desaparecerá nunca.****  
****Por favor se feliz aunque me sienta celoso.****  
****Deberías ser siempre tan clara como el cielo. Como esa nube blanca****  
****Deberías sonreír siempre, como si nada hubiese ocurrido**

_Querido Arnold, se que para cuando leas esto yo ya estaré lejos de ti, te quiero pedir perdón por irme tan repentinamente pero sabía que si me quedaba perdería una de las mejores oportunidades de mi vida y no estoy diciendo que tu no valieras la pena pero yo simplemente no me podía quedar esperando ver qué pasaba… Espero que seas feliz con Rhonda…_

_Aunque yo en verdad sé que no vivirás tu vida con ella, ni conmigo, por que el amor de tu vida nunca te haría sufrir como nosotras. Fíjate bien Arnold estoy segura de que ella en este momento está cerca de ti comportándose completamente desinteresada pero no te preguntas ¿cómo llego a estar cerca de ti en estos momentos? Porque te aseguro que otra amiga tuya no hubiera perdido clases arriesgándose a ser castigada por sus padres, ¿Ya sabes quién es?_

**Dorabojimalgo tteonagara****  
****Tto nareul chatjimalgo saragara****  
****Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoeeopgie****  
****Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara****  
****Geureokjeoreok chamabolmanhae****  
****Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeonaelmanhae****  
****Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeyadwae****  
****Haru Haru****  
****Mudyeojyeogane**

**Deberías sonreír siempre, como si nada hubiese ocurrido****  
****No mire atrás y vete. No me busques más y vive tu vida.****  
****Porque no me arrepiento de amarte.****  
****Recuerda solo los buenos momentos.****  
****Podré soportarlo de algún modo****  
****Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera****  
****Deberías poder llegar a ser feliz****  
****Día a día me voy apagando**

Arnold levanto su vista y se encontró a Helga mirando como el mesero peleaba con otro mesero con los pies sobre la mesa.

-¿Helga…?- pregunta el rubio pasando un amargo trago de saliva.

-¿Si, cabeza de balón?- Helga regresa su mirada hacia Arnold- ¿Qué dice la estúpida carta?

-Dice que tal vez tu…- Arnold busca las palabras correctas y comienza a recordar- Que deberías bajar los pies de la mesa Helga- dice suspirando largo ¿Qué tal si Lila se había equivocado?

-¡Já! ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer Arnoldo?

**Nareul tteonaseo mam pyeonhaejigil (nareul itgoseo saragajwo)****  
****Geu nunmureun da mareulteni haruharu jinamyeon**

**Esperó que tu corazón se sienta aliviado.****  
****Por favor, olvídame y vive****  
****Esas lagrimas se secaran completamente.****  
****Con el paso de los días.**

-Solo pensé que no deberías poner tus pies sobre la mesa, otras personas se sentaran aquí…- le responde Arnold volviendo a la carta.

_De seguro te preguntas como es que sabía que ella estaría ahí, fácil, no te hubiese entregado esta carta si __**Helga Pataki**__ no hubiera estado a tu lado._

**Charari mannaji anhatdeoramyeon deol apeultende UM****  
****Yeongwonhi hamkkehajadeon geu yaksok ijen****  
****Chueoge mudeodugil barae baby neol wihae gidohae**

**Dolería menos si no nos hubiéramos conocido.****  
****Espero que entierres nuestra promesa, de estar juntos por siempre,****  
****nena. Rezare por ti.**

Arnold sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo ¿Helga Pataki? ¡Eso era imposible! Ella lo odiaba, siempre había sido así ¿O no?

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar… La obra escolar ¿Cómo es que todas esas chicas habían renunciado al papel de Julieta? Además el beso tan largo… Aquel verano que grabaron juntos "Chicas de la bahía" igual había sido un beso muy largo… y claro, la tarde en la que salvaron el vecindario, la tarde en la que le dijo que lo amaba pero después ambos se excusaron con lo del "calor del momento" tal vez después de todo no lo odiaba tanto ¡Como aquella pesadilla en la que soñó que se casaba con ella! Todo era horrible pero al final… todo cambio…

**Dorabojimalgo tteonagara****  
****Tto nareul chatjimalgo saragara****  
****Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoeeopgie****  
****Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara****  
****Geureokjeoreok chamabolmanhae****  
****Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeonaelmanhae****  
****Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeyadwae****  
****Haru Haru****  
****Mudyeojyeogane**

**No mire atrás y vete. No me busques más y vive tu vida.****  
****Porque no me arrepiento de amarte.****  
****Recuerda solo los buenos momentos.****  
****Podré soportarlo de algún modo****  
****Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera****  
****Deberías poder llegar a ser feliz****  
****Día a día me voy apagando****  
****No mire atrás y vete. No me busques mas y vive tu vida.****  
****Porque no me arrepiento de amarte.****  
****Podré soportarlo de algún modo****  
****Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera****  
****Deberías poder llegar a ser feliz****  
****Día a día me voy apagando****.**

-¿H-Helga?- pregunta de nuevo Arnold con la voz temblorosa, ahora si le tenía que preguntar la verdad…

-¡No Arnold, no voy a bajar los pies de la mesa por enésima cuarta vez cabeza de balón!- Le responde violentamente la rubia.

-No era eso lo que te iba a decir, ¿Me puedes decir de que se trata esto?- Arnold le extiende la carta para que la lea.

Helga la tomo con desconfianza y comenzó a leer haciendo gestos como levantar parte de su ceja o mover la boca hacia un lado, pero en un momento la cara de la rubia se volvió pálida y abrió grandes lo ojos…

-**Lacra**…- dijo Helga frunciendo el ceño y empuñando a los cinco vengadores en un intento de controlar su furia interna…

**OH MY GIRL****  
****I CRY AND CRY****  
****YOU'RE MY ALL****  
****SAY GOODBYE BYE****  
****OH MY LOVE****  
****DON'T LIE LIE****  
****YOU MY HEART****  
****SAY GOODBYE**

**Oh, Chica, Lloro y lloro.****  
****Tu eres mi todo.****  
****Di adiós.****  
****Oh, mi amor, no me mientas, mientas.****  
****Eres mi corazón. Di adiós.**

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**¡No me maten! X_X **

**Explicación Estúpida y poco creíble pero es VERDAD:**

**Este fanfic esta insiprado en una historia real, el punto es que la historia dio un giro de 360° grados, resulta que nuestra Lila (Es un chico en verdad) regreso! :O **

**Creo que estos dos son masoquistas e_e pero esto no afectara la historia que ya tenía planeada entonces blablablá ._.**

**La canción es Haru Haru de BigBang, al principio no sabía si ponerla pero después me entere que nuestro Arnold (que por acá es una chica) escuchaba esta canción cuando se sentía mal… entonces me decidí en ponerla aparte de que antes de enterarme ya me gustaba mucho *u* creo que usare solo canciones Coreanas en este FF C: aunque es un poco complicado, y según mis cálculos es probable que el FF termine en el próximo capítulo!**

**Una vez más ml disculpas por el retraso ya saben el motivo, y el siguiente FF que publicare será "Y Mi Corazón Seguirá Latiendo" que no publico desde Octubre X_X eso si fue por flojera xD**


End file.
